Troublesome
by Fantomuhaivu
Summary: Within all ciel's pride, he trys to survive the two blonds. But how can he exactly? The crazy blonds, his phantomhive pride, the weird kids, ciel's secrets. Can he go through the year without spilling these 'secrets? Find out in Troublesome. Review please, so I can continue! Warning: YAOI Soon to be, Sad alois, alois's bipolar changes, ocness..? maybe.. Modern days.
1. Rush Rush

**Hey dinos~ From reading quite a bunch of alois x ciel/ciel x alois fanficitons... I have decided to write one up myself. So.. here we go! Im giving it a shot.. althought.. im not quite fitted for the role of being your legendary hero when it comes to fanficitons.. I'll find myself messing up and tripping... **

**Also.. im quite bad with grammar.. and spelling and such, considering my current age.. **

**Heres the story, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_7:36 Morning at the Phantomhive Household _

Being quite alarmed of his current place within his room, he woke up. Not quite in your 'Goody morning mood' at all. In fact.., quite the complete backwards way. If you where to take a glance at the bluenette's current state.

He shaped his body as if he himself was a 'L'. Shirtless as it would seem. He didin't make a sound. He apeared to be staring at the wall right before him, almost... a glare? Thoughts ran into his mind about the current day and how this day was to be 'dreadful' for this young boy. Soon, he quickly snapped out of his self-paralizing trance.

Remembering this was soon to be his first apearance at school. He certainly wanted to post a great view of himself to the fellow students attending, and so.. he tried.

A bare chest. Pale white skin sheilded the containing underneaths for no one to lay eyes hair shaded a shadow by slight to his percing blue eyes.

Making a soft '**Thud**' escape his Pale white feet that consisted to apear as snow. He rushed. Over to a not far, quite close really, king sized closet that inconvinently was placed right before his bed, making quite a short trip in order for him to prepare.

Without lacking any sort of time, he quickly detached the chain that used to hold hangers that where clinging onto a steel silver pole. Picking out the contenets of the schools dress code. It didin't cause an invalid turn for the dress code.., considering it was a plain white shirt- slightly wrinkled if you noticed by staring for a moments time, a dark blue vest that hugged the white shirt, getting baggyish once it reached the bellow area, about near his hips, the white shirt slightly leaned onto khaki pants, reaching to the surface of the floor, yet still clinging onto the young boy's dark-midnight blue dress shoes, the white shirt had slanted more to the left leaving the other part slanted upwards while the left going downwards **[**_for example this mark_ /**]**

To complete his outfit, ciel had worn his trademark dark black eye patch, atatched to his left eye. The contenets bellow where only for him, and only **HIMSELF** to ever know. For the mark.. was in rememberance of his phantomhive pride, that he clinged onto without letting go upon.

He added two extra details into his outfit to make it more perfect. Black leather tight gloves which tightly chained the soft pale hands, not hurting it by any chance really, the gloves where hooked onto both his left and right palms stretched onto every single part of his hands. A squared centerd dark blue with a hue matching contenets of his hair was placed ontop of his leather gloves, around the ring-silver patterns attatched the blue hued stone to.

He soon brushed his teath, cleaning every single flaw left to be seen.

He had tooken a shower last night, just before the new day started to prepare.. Incase of being tardy.

As he was done preparing his apearance for the following day. A goldish blond glanced into the room not leaving the bluenette.

''OI!''

''Finnan..? What do you want..?''

The phantomhive boy questioned the greeneyed man standing in front of him.

''Sis' and I are reday' for school!''

''It looks like you arn't thought...''

The goldish haired bloond began the sentance, he trailed off, only to start agian.

''...Sissy' and I are going to race to school, We where hoping you where going to join.. buttt... it seems not.''

' _He didin't just chalange me did he..? '_

A smirk plasterd across his pale white face bellow his nose area. Phantomhives wern't the quite to lose.. if you where a Phantomhive by blood that is.

You would know how much one can acomplish within short minutes... if you had seen a Phantomhive in action. Finnan was a phantomhive, althought... not exactly by blood. In fact he was adopted just before the day which the phantomhive manor was torn in flames and his parents died. Along with his adopted sister 'Mey' Mey-rin is her true name, althought people consisted of calling her mey. It some how fitted more I suppose..

__Thought, it seemed horrible from the public's point of veiw that in fact this child had _No one_ with him that was related to him. He didin't have much of a tread to cling onto now did he? Unlike many others who where enjoying their lives in peace with their family, having troubles with girls/boys from here and there. He how ever did not feel sort the slight of bits, he had long ago forgoten about his parents, and moved on. Knowing that the death would only cause himself problems if he didin't move on. His pride was to much attatched into his brain, technically controlling it _All_. His movements, actions, Everything.

"Im indeed ready for any sort of challange your willing to throw into my face, so be it. Show me what you got... so the entertainment can be worth while, at least a bit of my time that is.''

His face was full of determanation. In to time he took no time at all to rush out into the open spring feilds that was a new found shortcut to his school that he discoverd not long ago while taking a tour around himself. Mey-rin was just outside the victorian era household as he quickly dashed, almost, by slight chance running barging into mey-rin, luckily she had stepped away just in time.

* * *

**Well... this sucked.. Im new to this so yeah eheh... This is Part one, they havent even meet yet.. im such... ugh! I'll make a SUPERDUPER LONG CHAPTER 2 for all you willing to watch, i'll work on it on sunday :D Good night my little dinos~**

**For now that is.I can't figure out exactly how these characters would react to certain things.. so please, tell me how!**


	2. New kid's Hell?

**_AS I PROMISED... A GOOD OL' LONG CHAPTER 2_**

**_Still... give me corrections within the reviews please..? So i don't make them agian..._**

**_Oh by the way... Im going to make character sheets at the end of these chapters, so you can ask questions within the reviews. Just like the 'Devils Like To Dance' story... Im not trying to copy it or anything of the sort ._. I just wanted to try it._**

**_Well anyways, READ ON!_**

* * *

_Alois P.O.V 7:41_

''Alright, would anyone like to solve this problem? If so, please raise your hand.''

was the school's math teacher. He's always so serious! I don't like serious people at all... but, they do give some damn good reactions when I do or say things to them~ Just standing in front of one while wearing my booty shorts, will give them a major blush. Hilarious!

The class filled with Frowns upon students who hesitantly didin't want to come up to the board and solve any sort of any problem. From their looks... they seemed to despise math, or either the teacher, For something they have come across with in their lives. Yet, tourtured the students in their own minds by picking them, even thought they didin't raise their hands. On the other hand, there was students who where eagerly almost screeming 'OHHHSSS!' and 'AHHHS!' also 'PICK ME, PICK MEEE!' or some thing like that. They had grins all over their faces while shaking their hands left and right to show motion to the teachers eyes. Thought.. would never pick those types of students, knowing they mostly got A's and A+'s, he liked to challange the noninterested students so they would some how catch up to the A+ freaks... not that they where freaks or anything, its just ALL of the A+ people where so eager to reply to the teachers questions.

Two boots, Brown coverd, a little fury by slight, with purple strings clinged into golden holes coming in and out, where crisscrossed upon a dark brown-chocolate brown desk covering papers that the blond had no longer showed any attention to. The blonds hands stretched over to the back of his head, covering up the ends of his hair getting him into a relaxed pose. His legs where fully seen, even by who looked away when he did that, the boy's legs where shaved, showing his paleish peach skin.

"ALOIS! Get your feet off of the desk!" in a annoyed voice shouted

"Buttt...~ Didin't you like the view~ After all.., you where staring at my legs... where you not?"

flustered when hearing this.

"Ohhh, Blushing already? Just like last night at your house~"

"GO TO THE HEADMASTER'S! NOW!"

Still flustered Barked the blond an order.

_"Ordering me now I see... Just like you did last night~ Desperatly trying to get dominance..., but failed."_

He pushed the case slightly farther, to get the adult annoyed, he knew he had clicked the last button.

had dragged the blond to the door area, soon pushing him out of the room. Out of the student's had sure..._Hated_ that boy, with his displeasing jokes.

* * *

_Last button pushed, once agian. This guy sure is easy.._

Alois thought in his head, while walking in the hall ways to search for the headmaster's area. The headmaster's was almost like his place now, considering that he would always be sent there every hour of school it would so seem. His reputation at the school was the schools royal spider. Since he technically 'did' everyone there. He found no one to his taste thought.. they where all his used up pawns that he threw , he still continued to tease them and such, for the reactions that where so funny in his mind.

His boots made '**Thuds'** quite to often as he headed to the working area of most adults. The ladys welcomed him.

Memorizing the path into the master's area he had no problems. Just as he entered the room the head master was talking to some one.

**_Ciel P.O.V -Past by short_**

As the young boy made it into the enterance of the school, opening two HUGE doors using both of his hands. He quickly rushed to the headmaster's office, as his butler had instructed him to when he got into the school, this was for getting aranged his classes and such.

His searching was quite at a lost once he made it into the school, it was as if he was a lost puppy. But soon he made it into the headmaster's. He bowed slightly greeting him with a smile, but it was well known to his butler and adopted sister and brother that all smiles he casted where in fact _fake_ considering his ability to smile was long gone once the phantomhive manor burned down into flames, his dog, mom, dad, all of that where torn apart along with the manor. Yet he had found the phantomhive's ring in rubble, thats what he had in honor of his family from today on.

"Good morning, headmaster. I am Ciel Phantomhive, the New student at this school."

"Ahh! Seal' Fantomhaive' yes, I have been expecting you. Heres your things needed for the school. And also, by the looks of your grades from the last school you had, it seems that you will be doing.. QUITEE... well since you have A+'s on everything.., I shall get some one to tour you around schoo-"

As I got the things I needed from him, He was soon cut off by the sound of the door opening, then closing. Revealing a Blond haired boy, just 2 inches taller than me it would seem. Oh how I _hated_ being small when presented to people.

"Speak of the devil!" He began " What are you here for _now trancy_?" He ended.

"Oh that, Mr. Spears's punishment. The normal I guess..."

I was frozen in place, not wanting to disturb the two by adding a small comment or anything, I just stared down at the floor, with a emotionless face waiting for them to do some thing that included me.

In the corner of my eye, I could spot what the blond was wearing.

_B-Booty shorts? What a displeasing sight! Why would some one wear those? When I mean some one.. I mean a __**Male..**__ I wouldn't be caught dead wearing such revealing things! Hes also wearing...hooker boots... brown, purple, and gold ones that is. Leggings for socks, stretchy ones that hugs his legs.. It looks.. quite sexy- _

_**WAIT.**_

_**NO.**_

_**WHAT?**_

_**THE **_

_**HECK.**_

_**CIEL.**_

_**PHANTOMHIVE.**_

_Why am I thinking this?! Me, out of all people. Im not gay! That's simple as that! But.. I must admit.. he looks quite girlish wearing those.. and with those curves.._

I mentaly slapped myself at thinking that. Which caught the two's attention from their conversation.

"...Anything wrong Seal'?"

"A-ah... No..! Sorry for disturbing you two..I was just in thought is all."

"I see..., well, this is Alois Trancy, Alois This is Seal' Fantomhaive'"

"Seal Fantomhaive?"

"...Ehm.. No, its Ciel Phantomhive.. people just say it wrong some times.."

"OH! Ciel then, Nice to meet you, Im alois."

"..Nice to meet you as well."

_..I cant.. stop staring at those...UGHH... why can't I... It's his fault for dressing like that!_

**_Soon, the two boys left the head masters room, into the halls where Alois would show ciel the rooms he would be going into, and the certain areas such as the nurse and the locker area, for both gym and the normal lockers._**

_Im catching myself staring at them agian... why are they so tight on his...! _

"This is where you will be putting your stuff- Ciel? Are you even paying attention?" He waved his hand in my face, getting nothing, he soon caught up, and noticed I was staring to his lower area. He decided to take advantage of this.

"Like what you seeee~?"

"W-W-W-Whatt!? NO!"

I quickly turned my direction to face ANYTHING else but him, failing to do so when he would walk over to that direction, it continued like this for a few 42 seconds.

"You know you love it~"

"NO I DONT!"

"Fine fine, just give me your paper with your classes written on it.."

I handed him the paper and watched him exam it closely

"Well... It seems we have all the same classes~"

"..."

"Follow me,Cielyy~"

I did as told and followed him into the first class I would have today.

Twisting the door knob firmly and pushing it open, it lead me into a room full of blabering students who couldn't stop talking. (**I don't know if blabering is even a word... it means balah blah blah and such in my definition.. so its just a bunch of people talking** **nonstop**.)

Lizzy P.O.V

_It wasn't much to my suprise that the blond-slut walked in, but along with this one cutie~ His hair was strange a stange blue hue with silver mostly on, it really didin't matter.. but what did matter, ohh what did matter.. was WHY IS THAT WHORE WITH HIM?!_

I clenched my fists. As I shot a glare behind the blond's head. Watching him talk to the teacher.

Alois P.O.V

I dragged ciel to the teacher to introduce him.

"Clauddeeee~! This is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive. Hes the new kid here. Could you place him next to me in the class..~?"

"Alois, please stop calling me by my first name. I suppose he can sit next to you, In one condidtion.. don't turn him into some one like you.., from what head master said, hes a straight A+ student. I don't want that to change.. if it does, i'll have to remove you from ever being next to him."

"Fineee." I said giving in. "We should introduce him to the class, or he do it himself or some thinggg.."

"Yes, That would do just fine. Ciel, please introduce yourself to the class, give them information such as age, gender and such... and maybe dislikes and likes if possible."

I watched as ciel nodded slightly and walked over to the front of the class.

" Im ciel phantomhive, Son of Vincent Phantomhive and rachel Phantomhive. Im 13 years old.. I managed to get into highschool just in time for the fact of my grades. If you havent noticed.. My gender is in fact male... that should be all you should know for now."

* * *

**Im going to end it here for now sadly.. The next chapter should be good..? Im working on it right now.. . Reviews pleasee?**


	3. Blondie wars Pt1

_**Hey my dinos~ I was just on notepad creating characters for the fanfiction. Im only using 3 for now.. I think..? Madame Red is going to be so proud of ciel! Since hes getting not one, not 2, BUT 3 best friends today er... tommorow since i don't think im going to have room fo-... ohh~ Waittt.. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE TIME**__**! :D I think..? .**_

_**Opps...spoiler..?**_

_**Theres going to be a lot**_

_**ALOT.**_

_**ALOTTTTT**_

_**ALOOTTTT**_

_**of rivalry in this story.. along with people who want ciel.**_

_**Just a lil thing that was like kuroshitsuji.. Im considering making a lesbian thing in this.. like with lizzy and some one.. you guys vote on that.. cause i honestly don't want to..**_

_**Anyways read on!**_

* * *

Before anyone could do anything, the bell had decided to ring.

Everyone rushed out of the room, for it was time for a relaxing brake as it would seem-Lunch. Where kids could snack on food while talking with one another as loud as they could wish. That's how it was like within these school grounds. Ciel how ever, did not feel relaxed one bit, no.. he was quite on the edge of annoyance.. why? Thats simple.

Both his arms where about to be ripped of.

"Ciellyyy Is going to come to our table!" The blond boy yelled.

"NO! I won't allow that, He's comming to ours!"

As the two continued to tug one arm, trying to win as if it was a game of tug ol' war.

The two how ever certainly didin't know the wear a bouts of ciel's nature. It so stated, that ciel was in fact a '_night_'; One who dispised day light, the shinning amount bothered him very much, the brightness was to over edged for some one like him. He prefered quiet places. Relaxing places. Where he could silently read without disruptions.

But..., sadly to the poor ciel. This situation was the exact otherwise. Two suns, one left of his shoulder, and the other right. He was the silent moon in the middle.. oh how ciel hated these kinds of cases. Being tugged by both sides as if he was the last cake on earth. Cake would be used in this type of situation considering he had quite... a fettish for cake. He loved it in fact.

As the two 'suns' let loose of their 'prey' ciel, in a quiet manner sneaked away, leaving the two there to scream at each other, mean comments of the two where shouted from across and back from their mouths echoing around the whole lunch room.

Ciel picked his lunch which was left on a inside lunch table not to long ago, a few inches from the blondie leaving the area to find a emty, out of sight lunch table. He soon spotted one, as he did.. he bumped into a Black haired, icy blue eyed boy. They both spilled their lunch trays on the floor. Soon scrambling to pick the items up and place them back on the tray.

As the boy tried to, he failed.. considering his glasses which he used to where was completely out of his sight. Ciel noticed this, and picked the pair of thin black glasses which layed 5 inches away from his searching white palms.

"...Your completely blind without them..., here" Ciel spoke as he nuged the glasses over his nose and tucked in between of his ears and the side portion of his head.

"..T-thanks, Sorry about that.., I wasn't watching where I was going, Im bones; Bones Lawerance"

"...Its fine, I suppose.. Im ciel; Ciel Phantomhive. Pleasure to meet some one who isint trying to rip me apart.. unlike those two blonds.." Glancing over his shoulder, he still saw the two fighting with words.

"Those two? They're the most popularest kids around the school,you must be king here, on your first day, if they're fighting over you!"

"..I suppose..., I'm not really fond of being ripped apart by two childish people who are infact older than me on my first day you know.."

"Yeah.., I guess not, you seem like the quiet-non social type to me anyways."

The two boys finaly gathered their items upon the two trays, they both started walking in the direction of the emty table, settling themselfs in a comfortable pose worthy of at least a short amount of time when sitting down.

"...Your quite right at that." Ciel let the few words out, before picking up the sandwich that used to take place on his tray, he unwrapped the thin layers of plastic that was covering the sandwich, soon slowly inching it into his mouth. Before it could enter-

"CIELLYYYYYY~!"

"CIEL!"

He got hugged by the two 'suns'

* * *

**IM SO.. SICK.. MY NOSE IS LITTERLY BLEEDING INSIDE.. ALL THE LITTLE PARTS OF IT.. UGHHH!**

**NO.**

**DINOS**

**NO.**

**I CANT..**

**DO THE OTHER PART JUST YET.**

**GIVE ME A A TWO HOURS BRAKE.**

**UGHH.**


	4. Blondie wars: Doger' balling!

**_1:53 Lunch room_**

Ciel P.O.V

Being hugged wasn't much of a problem to any normal person, Thought.. when your hugge this **TIGHT** you would want to slap some one repeatedly across the face for several hours of time. Even if your time was wasted all on doing that... you wouldn't _dare_ to stop. It was this simple for the phantomhive boy. Another thing bad about this hug.. was that, alois was wearing his gay glory of booty shorts. This irritated ciel, but at the same time made him blush quite..- alot. His face was filled with light pink, well, the cheek areas that is. The booty shorts where right next to his back, technically attatched to it. I could've sworn that he was rubbing his tights agianst me!

_This guy... But.., I some how have an attraction for him.._

**_WAIT._**

**_WHAT._**

**_NO._**

**_NOOOO!_**

**_NEVER._**

**_I CIEL PHANTOMHIVE, WILL NEVERRR EVER THING OF SUCH THINGS._**

**_MORE IMPORTANTLY TO THAT GUY!_**

"What do you two want..?" The blushing blue haired boy spoke, in a matter of seconds, he got a respond from the booty shorted blond.

"Oh nothing~ Buttt... I was wondering... Wana' fu- be on my doge ball team~?"

_...Was he about to say 'Want to fuck?' ...Ehm... I guess i'll take the offer? Its just a doge ball team, right..? Right..? RIGHTT?! Ahm.. Yes, It is.. nothing more than that.._

It took the cyclops quite some time to reply to the booty shorted blond but, he did."..Sure I suppose.., whens the P.E period?"

"Oh, Its righttt..." He began, looking at his watch that was clipped onto his left wrist. "Now!" As he said so, the bell rang. Alarming students it was time to switch classes. Althought.. Lunch wasn't much of a class.

Alois,Ciel,Bones,Lizzy, And all the freshmen ran through the exit of the lunch room building. Once ciel got out, he slowly walked in the halls, not wanting to get caught by teachers of braking a well known rule for schools worldwide on his first day. Thought the day went _slowly_ He still waited untill the last bell of the day would ring, allowing all the students to travel home. But he certainly knew that one of the blonds would decide to walk home with him, or follow him home, or either invite him to their house. That.. would be in a matter of minutes. He kind of hoped that alois would be the one to come over to his house.. He wouldn't admit '_anything' _When meaning that, but his excuse would be simply wanting another boy around, for girls where quite complicated for the boys to know anything of, and that would just pass by, Not leading any curiosity of the sort.

Minutes passed, soon, the boy was inside the gym locker room. He remembered from the paper that his locker was number 67. _**  
**_

_2:13 Gym class_ lockers

Alois P.O.V

_Whats taking ciel so long? Oh, there he is.. good thing he came. If i remember right.. his locker is located right next to mine, locker 67._

As he walked over to the locker near number 68 which was mine. I started striping off my clothes. I unlaced the laces that holded my boots together. Sliding off the undergarments beneath the boots, the sock-leggings wich reached up to my knees. Soon, I removed by booty shorts, the exposure i released wouldn't change much at all since the shorts where quite to short for shorts. The black booty shorts slid down, going through both of my legs. Next it was time to remov

e my purple vest, and which i did, leaving me with nothing else but a light pink under shirt, which was seen at the sholder areas, considering my vest stopped like a male ver. of a tank top.

I watched closely as ciel stripped off his clothes, he didin't notice since I hid my eyes within my blond bangs. The blue strange hued haired boy removed his dark black dress shoes slipping them off with ease, soon he inched his hands onward to the grayish white socks hidden beneath both his pants and shoes, well used to. He had then soon unbuttoned his khaki pants slipping them groundwards until it reached the floor, minutes later removing both his vest and the underneath white shirt, once all that was done, the only things left on him where his dark black boxers, his black leather gloves, and on top of the gloves where the passed down phantomhive ring, his eyepatch still in place, it was dark black also. He reached for the number 67 closet door, pulling out the only thing in sight- the gym uniform.

_I forgot about those..., thank you mr. grell... thank you, for being a perverted man/woman who loves young kids pervertedly.. for once im thanking you of this. Thought.. we do get along quite well, so oh well!_

Ciel P.O.V

_...THE HECK?! _

_What is this? The teacher must be perverted to much to let the students wear these things... I bet this whole thing is placed to be a striping show for the teacher or some thing! ...oh wait.., I forgot.. i kept extra clothes in my pockets just in case of these situations.., the gym shirt is fine, but the pants..? _

**_HELL NO._**

_Ciel phantomhive, wearing such a thing..? Is like.._

**_WALKING INTO HEAVEN WITH HELL HORNS..._**

_Litterly.. I mean.., none of the phantomhives would wear this! So why should I? They would rather kill, than wear such.. an exposing wardrobe.. heck, i don't even think its a wardrobe. Its to exposing to even be labled as if it was one. You would need to wear the whole world's fluffyest snow coats to hide yourself and your pride. I simply can't let any of those slip away from me... thus, I wouldn't dare to do so.._

I quickly reached for the khaki colored pant's pockets cheking both for the extra pair of pants just in case of some situation which they would be needed. Soon feeling the pants, I pulled them out. Placing them on as quickly as possible. Althought they where filled with navy wrinkles front and back, they would do fine. I shoved on the dark blue coverd, with slight silver showing on lines and texts such as the number '67' and 'phantomhive'. Prepared for the activity we would attend.

From the corner of his eye, he saw alois with a pouting face, disapointed that I wasn't wearing the uniform would be the case, I ignored it, leaving to go off to the gym court. With the blond following behind me.

I reached the court in time, quite early, for the fact that only halfish of the kids showed. Time passed, the number of kids increased. Soon a dark red head came, closing into the court with the uniform kids where wearing, the same size as his.. making MUCH more of a exposure than anyone else, it was in fact almost matched up to what alois would have worn if he was the gym teacher, just thinking about that made it a _living hell _for the bluenette.

"Lizzy and Aloise' will be the team captains for todays game~! Aloise' you get to chose your first team mates, pick ten."

"Hmmmmmm..., How abouttt the triplets. Ciel~ Bones,Trance, Hank, loys, Akira, anddd... uhm.. zaki?"

Next it was lizzy's turn.

"Parker, Carly, Eliet, Ann, Hanna, kamio,yuri,Reck,zero,haku"

"Okay~ The rest of chu' left, sit out!"

* * *

Mixed P.O.V (It will tell which P.O.V its for)

The students stood in different battle fiellds. Alois's team- the left half Lizzy's- the right stood in complete silence...then, the action began. Just as the coach blew his whistle. The kids marched around going scattered directions dogeing the falling doge balls.

P.O.V/Haku Middleford-_ Theres NO WAY, a middleford is going to lose to any of these worthless scums. The only one worthy here is myself and sister lizzy! None shall pass our power, None. They're all going to be squashed by our dodge balls. Victory will go to us. Us only. Fate shall turn on them! _

I jumped up avoiding all dodge balls in plain sight, soon aiming my ball to one target the new kid- I lunged my best ball-attack at the strange blue hued boy.

_I'll teach this new guy a good ol' fashioned lesson on how middlefords rule everyone! ...Hmm, wasn't this kid a phantomhive? Hah! Watch as a phantomhive loses! For the first time in my hands!_

To his amazement, the black eyepatched boy had doged the ball with ease, no error of the slightest, Even when most of the balls where targeted on him, he doged every one of them with perfection, as if he was dancing the waltz it would seem.

_How the hell did he..!? If this is a challange, im sure to be winning it! Besides, its just one miss, right? Its not like it mattars' or some thing!_

P.O.V/Ciel- _This is fairly easy... im not even struggling with this at the slightest.., it's as if I was dancing the waltz really.. sebastian taught me the perfection to the core of how to preform this dance, he said I could use it in almost any situation, so.. why not use it here? Im sure he ment in dancing wise, but it's still quite the use for myself within these standards._

However, as he was thinking to himself quietly, not paying attention to the outside world, and staying tucked into his barriers of his mind, A ball lunged for his head.

* * *

_**THAT CLIFF HANGER. I don't want to continue the thing on this chapter ._. I just don't... Stay tuned for the next one~!**_


	5. Phantomhive Pride

**I think im lost with this fanfiction... I really can't think up good plots at all. Buttt~ Its called 'slutty slutty slut?' for some thing you know.**

**5 chapters.. for just the first day. Wow.**

**WOOOWWW... **

**Well, the next plot is going to be quite sad.. i was thinking of making it another story.. and if i fail putting it together on this one.. i will make it into a new story and make up another plot for this. Yeah... Give me ideas within the reviews please!**

**P.S- You'll find out what the things on this chapter mean in the future.. as in 'shieru'; its some secret ciel keeps, the eyepatch isin't his only secret in this story ya know'? Oh and this is taking place in the 2013's.. ciel isint exactly what you call a demon...Wait, I need to change friendship to super natural now, for the story... oh well.. it doesn't matter anyways really.. cause those two are both important parts of the story, thus its **

**Romance/Friendship/Supernatural~! :D**

* * *

Ciel P.O.V

_Hmm.. now, what could possibly be a good strategy to end this all..? That would lead this team to victory that is.. I don't want to give up much, then again, as long as im still standing straight nonhitted through the end of the game, that will be victory.. So, its decided. I must keep in tact in this game and win, even if I'll have to carry the whole team there.._

_That reminds me..., I must put my phantomhive senses up.. and block every ball lunging toward me.. like... __**THAT ONE!**_

Quickly, the young bluenette pushed his whole body to the left of the court. Dogeing the rocketing ball in mid time, as it was just behalf his right eye.

_They must really take me for some sort of a fool if they think anything of the sort like that, would even end up taking a light rub on my skin. Well then, lets show them otherwise, shall we shi-e-ru? _

Picking up the nearest ball in sight, he aimed for the farthest person on the other side, letting pride taking over him.

He aimed for lizzy.

Not caring who he aimed for honestly, from this point, all that was in focus in this mind was simply winning, for if he lost, he would be a _disgrase _ to the phantomhive family. And he certainly did **NOT** want that written across his reputation. No sir. If you knew well, you best be backing off by now, its stated that phantomhives **always** win, and if not? You'll certainly be rematched then beaten off your strips of pride that any phantomhive member had oh so much of. Any phantomhive wouldn't care if anyone died to win, to be honest, They must never show emotion of any of the sort, a small portion would be fine,yes, but a bunch in one moment or so, or even in one week of every time of your life, would reck you apart. For phantomhives knew well of the outcome when you show emotion. Dear ciel has learned that the hard when he was a child, on his birthday, the _supposed_ to be special day of his life, became the most wretched of them all. _His family died on that day._The people he showed the most emotion to. Now, that was quite a hard moment, his punishment was quite great for showing emotion, _no'?_ But he had soon long forgotten about that fragment of his life, and moved forward upon the chess board. He was king of his world after all, so if a king didin't move forward, who would? _No one. _It was simple as that. The king gives orders here, not the knights, no, their job was to protect the king at all costs, and so, what would happen if the kind **_didint_** move on? The whole board would collapse, they would all soon be lifeless from no orders given to move forward. The king was the puppet master after all. And the whole world, was his puppets.

He doged other flying balls comming into his direction, as lizzy had to step out of her bounderies from myself getting her out. Looking around his own field he saw that only alois and himself where standing.

Everyone else was out.

On the other field there was tree members left. Haku,Hanna,Eliet.

_They where sure to be out, in a flash. For if not? That would sure ruin his phantomhive pride._

* * *

**_Quick, and short. Don't worry. Im working on the other one as well, there will be quite alot of short chapters here... unless some one even cares to review.., im making up this huge plot right after this whole dogeball thing. And this is still the first day.. wow... _**


	6. Checkmate

Haku, one of the still standing, and surviving team mates within the small crowd of Hanna and Eliet who where which standing right beside him, Had decided to take it upon himself to get the first strike on the phantomhive lad. He would make the boy acknowledge his presence and soon make him fight with all he had in those scrawny bones of his. Just like the phantomhive boy, he wished to win. His pride wouldn't let other wise. In a fast pace he marched right up to the phantomhive boy, not caring about the others thoughts of his actions at the moment. Soon, he almost jumped, yet still within the ground's range, but at the same time in the air, quite in the middle, he arched his arm bakwards a slight bit, soon forcing it over to the phantomhive's head awaiting it to mark its target. The eye patch wearing boy took hold of notice of the current situation and let the ball come a bit closer, until making his move, which was sliding to the right side of the battle field, then crouching down to slide his hand on the ball, then firmly grabbing it, once the ball landed on the ground that is. Copying his opponent's guestures, he launched the ball straight at him, the only differance would be the fact that he didin't make any jumping movements, and simply threw the ball. To the other lads amazement, the ball had struck him at the chest area, leaving a skin dent to only be felt by the person hit, it was unseen but felt by the middleford known as haku, his forest green eyes widened at the shock and pain he felt a mixture of. His chocolate brown hair slightly flicked backwards from the force felt.

While the two other team mates stood in shock, completely open, unguarded, not noticing the blond boy who was about to strike them out also, haku fell down on the field clenching tightly at his chest area, soon he stood back up agian and headed for the nearby bleachers to take a rest.

The two left team mates stood watching closely at him to make sure he was alright, at that moment...everything seemed to go in slow motion for the two.

**...BLAM...!**

**...BLAMM..!**

The first strike hit eliet, who was technically clueless on the events. The owner of that strike was none other than the booty short wearing blond, _Alois Trancy._

The other however, had more force, hitting hanna just on the back behalf of her head, making an area of her snow white hair to stick up from the rubber ball. The owner of this mark was none other than the other team mate left of the trancy's team, The silver/raven black/ a strange hue of blue haired boy, _Ciel Phantomhive._

_"Checkmate." _Said the fellow trancy team member known as ciel.

The blond took notice of his words and fairly nodded in agreement. Staring at the numbers who where out upon the bleachers, almost making it seem as if him himself was an outcast along with the eye patched boy. Considering they where the only two left standing within the wooden floors.

They soon changed back into their normal clothes. And went back to the home room class room.

* * *

P.E seemed to be the last period for the current day. Before they knew it, all the kids had been rushing out, only the phantomhive boy was left walking behind the mod ahead of him, who where rushing to arrive home to fill out what ever plans they had. Ciel didin't really have any plans, in fact.. his life was quite boring in his opinion, after his parents died.. he didin't have much to complete. He rarely had anyone come over to his house. Considering he wasn't your type to social much, he had his butler / guardian, and his aunt which wore red all over, 'Madame Red'. That was her well known name around the world. Other than that, _he had no_ one. He didin't care much of this fact; considering he himself only needed himself, if he where to lose himself.. that would end him. He didin't want to change in any sort of way really.. just himself, _The king _would do. But he did like to have company once and a while, some one to talk to, that shared the same interests and such. But, he wasn't the time to make the first move on those kinds of situations. He let people come to him.

If he made the first move in that case, it would be showing emotion.. at least thats what he thought.

Having his backpack placed on both shoulders he headed to the spring fields he once came from, across from there was the manor he had awoken from just this morning. He used his copy of the keys to open the victorian era styled back doors leading himself inside. There wasn't any trace of noise. Knowing that he would be the first to get home. Sister Mey-rin was currently at collage, along with his body guard; bard. Brother Finnan was at another highschool, quite far away from his, he would arrive about a half an hour after ciel had. Madame red would be the one to get home the latest, considering she worked at noon- night at a office. Sebastian would get home slightly earlier than aunt. He worked at a day shift, cooking dinners, and being a waiter some times, he's also a teacher, some times that is.. he's kind of a sub I suppose.

I quickly slid off my newled dress shoes, placing them beside the nearest wall, together. After that, I rushed upstairs in my socks heading onwards into my room. Soon slipping off my backpack to search for any sort of home work given from the classes, remembering I only had to read a certain book, I did as instructed. It didin't take much of a long time really, considering it was just some simple book, I had learned how to read technically faster than light, so it didint take quite a time consuming thing to complete it.

At that moment.

I had nothing to do.

**Alois P.O.V- Underneath the shorts**

I looked down, emotionless almost at the scars I had marked minutes ago, It didin't concern me much really... I just feel the need to give myself punishment. The knife used lay beside me on the table, as I looked closely into the bathroom mirror, the blood ran through my arms, I really didin't feel it.. I stared at my reflection, it stared back, lonelyness within its eyes, just as mine. I almost cried thinking.

This was a perfect place to scar myself, no one was around, The house was emty, like it always was. I would be the only one who entered, soon to exit. I would be the only one to eat, Soon to wash the only one who ever layed a step inside, for I knew that no one would come.. It stayed like that..

I thought to myself. Thoughts I would always have.

_You know... I never did wan't to be like this..Being called a 'slut'. It's the only way I knew how to be.. after my past. That perverted man, making me his personal slave, for all his bed uses. I got infected by that, straight into the mind.I started doing the same things he would do to people. The only thing is, I lived off being a whore. Not the kind that traps innocent boys and rapes them all day and night, soon getting them killed by the infections. No. I became one that lived off the heat and pleasure. I started doing it every night. Getting picked up by complete stangers and being their night slave. I didin't care if I got payed or not, to be honest. I jut loved the pleasure. I robbed bakerys for food, running away from the men with knives who would always chase me. This started once luka died..he was my only source of laugh and smiles i had. And will ever get. No one seems to ever come over to me and just say "hello" anymore, and when they do.. it's for the fact that they need some thing.. I never had friends.. besides luka. He was my world.. im technically a worthless being with out him.. i try to make friends, it never works. Im trying to be nice, in the end I just get called a slut, whore, and other comments that really don't fit me at all.I try to make friends, but.. my way doesnt seem to work at all... is it because of the way i look? My style? The way I talk? My way of doing things? Thought..., i don't want to change any of those, I just want to be myself. And let some one who understands walk over and become my friend. I don't care who they are, what they look like, or anything, I just want a friend.. is that so hard to ask for? Some one to love me for who I am. Aparently it is to much. They all just treat me like a worthless junk yard. Throwing trashy insults at me. I havent even done anything wrong... have I? I spend half of the day in my room with knives cutting myself, as a self punishment for doing some thing wrong, althought.. i really have no clue of what I do wrong. Its as if the whole world hates only... If only.. there was a rebirthed luka around... im sure there isint thought.. since that moment I had him was a long time ago. Maybe he himself dispised me, and was just using me, to get some thing he wanted, it wouldn't be much of a suprise since the whole world does that to me anyways.. That new kid that came to our school, was the only one that ever bothered showing up to talk to me, even a little chat, he would always say 'Hi' Or 'Hello' in the hallways when we passed by, and in class he would help out on problems i couldn't understand, hes the nicest person i've ever walked upon on these few years.. i want him. Ciel, Ciel phantomhive, You will be mine._

* * *

**_Sad chapter I must say... I mean, both ciel and alois are lonely.. Yeah.. The paragraph for the thoughts alois had was made a long time ago, thats why theres quite a few mistakes... But yeah.. the story in here changed from the kuroshitsuji past. It'll be explained later._**

**_The main thing in this chapter would be the last paragraph. Just a little run through on what goes in the 'slut's mind. His feelings and such, to remind you that this is IN FACT a alois x ciel fanfiction. Its kind of like in kuroshitsuji where he always says 'you will be mine', I don't think he means like in a sexish slutty way or anything, I think he means to replace luka. Ciel will be the rebirth of luka for him or some thing. I personally think that. He will soon realize some thing thought~ OH FUFUFUF~ well anyways, bye guys! :D_**

**_Wait until the next chapter. On chapters btw, I think this was one of the longests ones I written up. No? Maybe.. maybe not. Im quite uncertain on that, but i think it has about 2.000 words or so? The next chapter will hopefuly be a bit, or quite longer than this one maybe? Today I had to skip school for my sickness. (Im such a faker~ I already felt better when I woke up butttt oh well~ I wouldn't have enough time to write this up for you guys so yeah _**

**_Anyways, Please review, favorite, and follow, this will keep me up and at it at the story, thanks. :D _**


	7. What A Tease!

**That chapter name. It's from naruto... yeah... the reasoning for this, shikamaru's line is mostly 'What A Drag..' And so.. I thought ciel might of had said some thing alike from that.. sooo this chapter is based of some one joking around with ciel technically.. they are not in the school yet.. considering it six chapters where JUST for the first day in school for ciel... man, I got to write things in one chapter.. I mean, really? But oh well... this takes place on the following day after the school day ciel had, his first day in the whole six chapters of the past.. yeah, anyways here you go!**

* * *

Ciel P.O.V

Out of boredom, I lay upside down. Hair swiftly rubbing the carpet as I attempted to find a worth while worthy comfortable pose.

Time had passed, slowly for the young phantomhive. Finnan- his adopted brother was in his room doing a whole worth hours of home work, concenntrating but failing as he spaced off into his head to chase for entertaining golden haired blond seemed quite bored himself, as so was the phantomhive lad. Yet they shared no conversations or anything of the sort, They simply welcomed each other home and asked 'how was school?' to each other,thought that barely made a change of anything, considering they where on the same train to bored town.

I was wide awake, staring at the roof above me, or what seemed to be bellow, for the fact that he was staring upside down. Finnan on the other hand, had sheepishly drifted to sleep on top of the unfinished papers, letting a wet essence escape his mouth, traveling beyond his lip area, soon to land of the papers. Thought he didin't notice for the fact that he was indeed asleep.

Ciel decided to prepare his clothes for the upcoming days of school.

With his feet, still within the barrriers of his socks, he slowly, but at a enough of a good speed rate walked across carpets, staring down ground wards, before soon stepping into his personal room. He walked over to his destination, the closet. Before soon opening both victorian styled doors wide open. He scanned his eyes around the hangers which had clothes hanging on them. Soon he spotted the items he would be wearing for school. He took the items and layed them on top of his bed.

On his bed layed a newled fresh set of clothes. A silverish white dress shirt, with its collars pointing left and right. A black vest, with the pattern of dark grey-silverish grey diamonds marked on it. A black tie, with silver stripes along it going sideways. A pair of silver socks which reached to the ends of your ankles. A white medical used eye patch with for strings that would be tied at the back of your head, the patch of the eye was squarish, with curved U turns for angles. The Phantomhive family's midnight blue gem stone located at the middle of the ring, silver steel holding it tight around its place, and carved into the inside area's back 'Phantomhive'. A pair of white stretchy butler styled gloves. Pitch black pants, which stopped at the end of your ankle, its style was meant to be slightly curved, into a /, the top half would be raised in front of the shoes, to show them, and the bottem half right at the ends of the shoes covering them. The last item layed by its self,angle wing white colored dress shoes. This all put together, was his current items to be worn for school the next coming day.

I dragged the items by it's hanger onto a near by table and set them there to rest neatly. The shoes where on the ground beneath the area of the table.

Later on that day, madame red had entered the household, along with the others coming slightly earlier within the time range.

I was settled on the couch leaning forwards with my hands crossed on my legs, clutching my stomach, not to hard thought.. it was a pose a personally liked to stay in, at certain moments that is.

Madame Red had decided to wonder over to my current area and ask me questions concerning my first day, the people I had met, and activities. I wasn't much bothered of this to be honest, so I simply gave replys, sounding as polite as possibe.. and emotionless so that she wouldn't joke about anything in certain.

"What kind of people did you meet? Mind explaining stuff you noticed about them~?"

"At lunch, I bumped into this guy.., he had black hair, and icy blue eyes. He also was wearing glasses, completely blind without them, and from the looks of his clothes.. hes one to explore the supernatural world. I met this other guy of the middleford family, he had chocolate brown hair with forest green eyes. He was quite prideful indeed, the whole game with him in dodge ball, he seemed like that anime character Naruto in my personal view.. thought he didint scream or anything like that at all."

"...One of the people i meet, was quite... a trouble maker if I say so myself."I began, hoping that she wouldn't push it farther.

"Oh? Mind telling me about this 'Trouble maker'?"

"...Well, for one, he was disrespecting the school's dress code, when saying that.. he was wearing things that.. showed off to much skin..He asked the teacher if he could sit next to me also.."

"Oh really..~?"

"Was that the thing that_ caught your attention_, and _only_ that? My, what a _pervert_ you have become...! That must of had been the thing you where staring at during class times, and not doing your work or paying attention!" While speaking she shot a few key words.

"..! W-Whatt?!"

"NO WAY! I would most certainly NEVER do such a thing of anything of that sort!"

"Don't deny it ciel! I know what you where doing, you little pervert!"

"SHUT UP!" He fummed, his cheeks turning a slight pink at the thought of the shorts the blond had been wearing.

* * *

**From one of hate's chapters from 'devils like to dance', it said that a good way to end some thing is with a little joke. And so I did.. failing at that I suppose.. Im not much of a joker or anything really so yeah.., anyone mind Pming me some jokes to enter in later on chapters?**


	8. Scars

**Ok, I think I have SOME WHAT.. of a good plot written down.. Lets try it out now!**

* * *

Ciel P.O.V

The sun traveled over to take the moons place. Shining its light, **right into my face.** I honestly was not one to be fond of early morning get ups. I hated them in fact.. There's really no point in getting up so early when you have a whole 24 hours at your sake! But.. then agian time does betray you oftenly.

I flipped the bed sheets over my head, swiftly flying off and making a slight thud as it landed on a diffrent corner of the queen sized bed. I instantly jumped into my already prepared clothes from last night, and ran out the bedroom door, not caring to grab breakfast or anything of that sort, considering I wasn't the slightest hungry at all.

I ran across the rebuilt phantomhive household, soon reaching the dead end which contained the two vast and wide victorian era styled doors. Using both left and right hands to push them open, I ran out, into the spring fields like I would always from yesterday on. This would continue.

In minutes, I reached the school, already inside as I fast walked into the first period for class. Not that I was late or anything, just for the fact to be early if i missed out on any events. I was one to be a good student, with good grades, failure was fatal. I couldn't stand it... that's why I always attempt to be a good image when in any situation, no matter of the range of how small or big it was.

Soon, I remembered that I didin't exactly.. have my things needed for the class just yet. I turned over to run to the other direction for the lockers, but not paying attention to the kid in front of me.

He was carrying a BUNCH of stuff.. what luck, and now.. it all came crashing down, scattered on the tiled school hall's floor.

"Ah... Sorry about that.."

"No, No its fine. I wasn't watching out where I was going, Sorry, Ciel."

Soon noticing that the blond was in fact that trouble maker, Alois Trancy. Thought.. he didin't seem to be pulling much of any of the dirty jokes he would, not like the first day he meet him. This arose curiosity from the bluenette.

_Curiosity killed the cat._

While picking up the items scattered on the tiles, From the corner of my eye, I saw a glimpse of Many streaks of marks carved into the blond's left arm. Scars casted by knifes it would seem.

_Satisfaction brought it back._

I tried to get a better view of this from the corner of my eye while I tried to look as if I was picking up the papers which where all the way flown into the back, nearby some lockers. I couldn't manage to get a better view of this thought..., this would have been easier if he was wearing some thing of like the skin revealing clothes he had worn on their first meet together. Thought, he had still worn his infamous leather tight booty shorts. But he had been wearing a dress shirt with a jacket on top making it quite hard to see the scars once agian. It's uncertain if the scars where even there in the first place.., maybe it was just his imagination? Yes, possibly.

* * *

**Another short chapter.. but its leading to some sort of ciel guard dog plot thing.. detectivey and stuff.. yeah.. The next chapter will be LONG. LONGGG I TELL YOU!**


	9. Author's Note

_**Hey guys! Uhm.. sorry for not updating lately. You see.. my laptop's battery is worn out at the moment. I've been trying to write chapters for my stories, thought in the end it simply gets deleted from the system, considering that my charger tends to unplug it's self alot, causing my computer to black out right at that moment. So, i'm really sorry.. but I'll try to update once my dad buys me a new battery. Okay?**_

_**Thanks for reading all of the chapters to this very moment!**_

_**See you cakeys later!**_


End file.
